


If “Teen Moms” can do it, Geniuses can, too.

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After “Little Boy Lost” Episode 3.4





	If “Teen Moms” can do it, Geniuses can, too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/gifts).



“Darling, do you think we could talk about this alone?” Toby asks, after he recovers for a second from the bombshell Happy just dropped in front of the whole team. “At one of our homes, possibly, since there is very little privacy here.” He says this as he looks at each member of the team who are all still staring at Happy.

Happy just continues staring at Toby. She is unable to tell how he feels about the news she just conveyed, but him wanting to get her alone should be a good thing, so she nods and goes over to her work bench to grab her stuff. She can hear Toby rifling around his desk and then, sooner than she expected, he’s beside her, his hand on her back. 

“Do you need help with anything? Can I get you anything? Would you like to stop for some food?” Each question is said with him looking intently at her for her micro expressions to give him the answers so she doesn’t need to talk.

“Why are you being so weird? Let’s just go to my house, I’ve been a little queasy and I know my toilet it clean in case I need to lose any more of my lunch.” Happy turns away from Toby as she heads for the door and manages to get his hand off of her back as she goes, she’s quicker than he had anticipated. Immediately Toby starts suggesting ways for the queasiness to dissipate, and suggests that she drive so he can continue looking things up on the way to her place. He’s walking behind her so he doesn’t see her roll her eyes.

Once in the car Happy drives like normal, but Toby is even more manic than usual and so he doesn’t comment on the driving, like he usually would. He is listing everything he knows that Happy should and should not be doing to ensure the baby is healthy as well as speed reading articles on his phone for any additional suggestions. He continues doing this until Happy takes a corner too hard on purpose and Toby is slammed into the passenger side door.

“Hey, you need to be more careful! If you’re slamming me around here on the outside, think of what you’re doing to our little zygote there on the inside.” He gestured to Happy’s stomach and the smile that was on her face for successfully hurting Toby and simultaneously getting him to shut up for a second melted into a concerned look as she took her foot off of the gas pedal.

Content that Happy slowed the truck down, Toby started talking again, this time asking questions while staring intently at her face again, to gain answers without her vocalizing anything. This time the questions were about how sure she was that she was pregnant, stating that drug store tests could be misleading and then going into questions about her symptoms and the time frame. As they were nearing her apartment he started guessing which particular love making session had been the fruitful one. He didn’t stop talking until Happy was parked in front of her apartment and then he noticed that she hadn’t gotten out of the car, she just put her head down on the steering wheel between her hands.

Once he was silent she tentatively asked, “We can do this, right Doc?”

Toby then realized that since he first heard Happy say the words, ‘I’m pregnant’ he had only been looking at this from a doctor’s perspective. He had also spared a moment for his own perverted point of view, but he had failed so far to think about Happy and what she was possibly going through.

“Oh, Happy, of course we can do this. Just think about all of those kids on ‘Teen Mom’ who are somehow able to take care of kids.” Toby used air quotes when he had said “take care”. “We’re way smarter than all of them put together, of course we’ll be able to do this.”

Happy’s head snapped up at the mention of that show. “I knew you were watching ‘Teen Mom’ when I got back on Saturday.” With a smirk at catching Toby in a lie, she got out of the truck and headed for the apartment. 

“No, I wasn’t, I swear. Ok, maybe I turned there for a minute. Happy!” he called out to her as she left him behind.

Once inside Happy settled herself on the couch in a position that let Toby know she didn’t want to be touched. He sat across from her and again saw the concern that he hadn’t looked for because of all of his excitement.

“Happy? Are you okay?” he asked when she hadn’t even looked at him for several minutes.

“You want it, right? To have a baby? With me?”

Toby launched himself across the couch and wrapped Happy in his arms. “Want it? Are you crazy? It’s everything I want. A permanent connection to you is all I’ve dreamed about for years, and since you are apparently married to our boss I can't have a wedding .”

Happy interrupted him, “Not now, Doc.” She warned.

“Right, sorry. A family, with the girl I love? Of course I want that. Was I not clear in the car that I’m excited about this?”

Happy smiled, and then tried to push Toby away. “Queasy, remember?”

Backing off Toby said, “I’ll let you go for now, but also know that I’ll never let you go.”

Rolling her eyes at his cheesiness, Happy tried again to broach the serious subject they needed to discuss. “You’ve just been rattling off doctor stats at me. You will be in this with me, too, right? Not just Dr. Curtis?”

“Happy, of course! Do you need anything for your stomach? Some ginger ale or soda water? Those can be very settling.”

“That’s the doctor again.” Happy warned. Toby instantly stopped. “No, I don’t want anything. I did go to my doctor for a blood test. You asked about that earlier, though why you ask me questions without leaving me a chance to answer, I’ll never understand.”

“You know I can read the answers on your face, silly cupcake.” Toby said as he was getting his laptop out after hearing that she had a blood test; he was starting to hack into Happy’s doctor’s office to see the results for himself. 

“Toby, what are you doing? I told you the results.” Happy questioned.

“I just want to see if they ran any other tests; I can’t have the mother of my child anemic or lacking in anything.” He was so focused on the screen for a minute that Happy took the opportunity to fold herself back up into her original position on the couch, which Toby’s attack had ruined.

“Yep, looks like you’re pregnant.” Toby couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on his face and when he turned to look at Happy, she clearly wasn’t as overtly happy, but he still continued smiling.

“I told you that, dummy.”

“It also says that you’re about six weeks along. So it was that night after the Fort Knox gig. I do remember being particularly fantastic that night.” Toby ruminated.

“Shut up.”

“No. So this means that you need to go back to the doctor for a pre-natal check-up soon. Have you arranged that? Do you want to keep your doctor? Do you want-”

“For you to shut up? Yes!” Happy interrupted him again. “I needed to know that you were with me in this. Now I need some quiet. And the bathroom.” Happy said while suddenly getting up to run to the bathroom. Toby followed hesitantly, but joined Happy on the bathroom floor when he realized she was throwing up and he could help. He gathered her hair behind her and rubbed her back gently. Once she was done, she sat back against him, thoroughly spent.

“See, I’m here,” Toby tried to reassure her. “I can help you with whatever you need, but as soon as I get you up and out of here, I’m going to get you some foods rich in iron and protein and some ginger ale. I know you want Toby and not the Doctor, but I am both. I will be both for you and little baby Curtis.”

“No food. I’m never eating again.” Happy moaned out.

“Yes, you are. You need it and so does our baby. You needed to make sure I was here with you. I need you to let me help you. Will you?”

Happy just groaned and struggled to her feet. Toby helped her up and left her alone to brush her teeth. He checked out what she had in her fridge and he heard the water turn off in the bathroom, so he went to find her. “I’m going to the store; you don’t have anything here to strengthen a growing fetus. Is there anything you particularly don’t want?”

“Food, I told you that already.” Having cleaned up, Happy was headed to bed.

“Sorry, you need options for when food sounds good again. Will you be okay until I get back?”

“I’m not an invalid, just pregnant.” Happy suddenly looked up at Toby who was scurrying around, trying to make sure Happy wouldn’t trip or bump into anything on her way to bed. “Hey,” she called to him. Toby looked up and went over to her. Happy reached up and put her arms around his neck. “We’re pregnant.”

Toby gathered her into a tight embrace and said into her hair, “we are, love. Are you happy about this?”

She just hugged him for a minute, then pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I think so. If I can ever divorce Walter, and stop throwing up everything I eat. We’re going to have a family.”

“I am also very happy about this. Especially for when you are able to divorce Walter.”

Happy pulled back and hit Toby, then went in to bed. “Don’t be too long at the store. We want you here with us.” She didn’t really want to admit that to Toby, since his ego was self-inflated often enough, but she didn’t like the idea of him leaving right then, though she'd never say that to him directly.

At hearing Happy talk about their family, Toby forgot about going to the store and joined her in bed, holding her close to him as she fell asleep. Of course his mind was still racing around all of the things they needed to do to be ready for a child, and he also needed to get Happy to do all of the things she should to have a healthy baby, which would be an uphill battle in itself, but he was happier in this moment than he had been since the team returned from Chernobyl, and he did take a moment to revel in that.


End file.
